Pocket TOS
Nakladatelství Pocket Books vydává od roku 1979 v USA romány s tématikou Star Trek: Původní série. Toto mu umožňovala licence, kterou nakladatelství obdrželo od Paramount Pictures. Úvod Pocket Books na základě licence, kterou získalo v roce 1980 od Paramount Pictures, vydává původní romány vycházející ze Star Treku. Též zajistilo knižní vydání dějů všech sedmi celovečerních klasických star trekovských filmů a románové zpracování všech epizod televizním seriálu Star Trek: Původní série. Postupně realizovalo opětné vytištění téměř všech původních románů, specializovaných příruček a románových přepisů všech epizod a filmů vydaných do té doby jinými nakladatelstvími. Romány #2 až #13 (mimo #7) číslované řady byly vydány původně jako vědecko-fantastické romány řady „Timescape“, ale v roce 1984 byly znovu vydány nakladatelstvím Pocket Books jako klasické star trekovské knihy. ::Poznámka: ::Níže je uveden celkový přehled všech původních knih vydaných tímto nakladatelstvím. Jestliže román byl přeložen i do češtiny, je vedle uveden i český název. ::Jestliže se chcete dovědět více o románech v češtině s tematikou Star Trek: Původní série, přejděte na stránku Star Trek: Původní série - romány v češtině . Viz také *Postavy v Pocket TOS Seznam románů Romány vycházející z jednotlivých filmů :* Star Trek: The Motion Picture :* Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan :* Star Trek III: The Search for Spock :* Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home :** Duty, Honor, Redemption (souborné vydání předcházejících románů - II–IV) :* Star Trek V: The Final Frontier :* Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country :* Star Trek Generations :* Star Trek Román vycházející z počítačové hry :*Starfleet Academy Číslovaná řada románů # Star Trek: The Motion Picture # The Entropy Effect # The Klingon Gambit # The Covenant of the Crown # The Prometheus Design # The Abode of Life # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan # Black Fire # Triangle # Web of the Romulans # The Yesterday Saga #1: Yesterday's Son # Mutiny on the Enterprise # The Wounded Sky # The Trellisane Confrontation # Corona # Worlds Apart #1: The Final Reflection # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock # Rihannsu #1: My Enemy, My Ally # The Tears of the Singers # The Vulcan Academy Murders # Uhura's Song # Shadow Lord # Ishmael # Killing Time # Dwellers in the Crucible # Pawns and Symbols # Mindshadow # Crisis on Centaurus # Fortunes of War #1: Dreadnought! # Demons # Fortunes of War #2: Battlestations! # Chain of Attack # Deep Domain # Dreams of the Raven # Rihannsu #2: The Romulan Way # Worlds Apart #2: How Much for Just the Planet? # Bloodthirst # The IDIC Epidemic # The Yesterday Saga #2: Time for Yesterday # Timetrap # The Three-Minute Universe # Memory Prime # The Final Nexus # Vulcan's Glory # Double, Double # The Cry of the Onlies # The Kobayashi Maru # Rules of Engagement # The Pandora Principle # Doctor's Orders # Enemy Unseen # Home Is the Hunter # Ghost Walker # Lost Years #2: A Flag Full of Stars # Renegade # Legacy # The Rift # Faces of Fire # The Disinherited # Ice Trap # Sanctuary # Death Count # Shell Game # The Starship Trap # Windows on a Lost World # From the Depths # The Great Starship Race # Firestorm # The Patrian Transgression # Lost Years #3: Traitor Winds # Crossroad # The Better Man # Lost Years #4: Recovery # The Fearful Summons # First Frontier # The Captain's Daughter # Twilight's End # The Rings of Tautee # Invasion! #1: First Strike # The Joy Machine # Mudd in Your Eye # Mind Meld # Heart of the Sun # Assignment: Eternity # My Brother's Keeper #1: Republic # My Brother's Keeper #2: Constitution # My Brother's Keeper #3: Enterprise # Across the Universe # New Earth #1: Wagon Train to the Stars # New Earth #2: Belle Terre # New Earth #3: Rough Trails # New Earth #4: The Flaming Arrow # New Earth #5: Thin Air # New Earth #6: Challenger # Rihannsu #3: Swordhunt # Rihannsu #4: Honor Blade # In the Name of Honor Nečíslované romány : Star Trek Photostories : ::* #1: Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Photostory ::* #2: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Photostory :* Star Trek II Short Stories :* Star Trek III Short Stories :* Enterprise: The First Adventure :* Strangers from the Sky :* Final Frontier :* Spock's World :* The Lost Years :* Prime Directive :* Probe :* Best Destiny :* Shadows on the Sun :* Sarek :* Federation : Day of Honor : ::* #4: Treaty's Law :* Vulcan's Forge : The Captain's Table : ::* #1: War Dragons ::* #6: Where Sea Meets Sky :* Mission to Horatius :* Vulcan's Heart : Section 31 : ::* Cloak : The Eugenics Wars : ::* The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 ::* The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 ::* To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh : Gateways '' : ::* #1: One Small Step ::* #7: What Lay Beyond : ''The Janus Gate : ::* #1: Present Tense ::* #2: Future Imperfect ::* #3: Past Prologue :* The Last Roundup : Errand of Vengeance : ::* #1: The Edge of the Sword ::* #2: Killing Blow ::* #3: River of Blood :* Gemini :* Garth of Izar :* The Case of the Colonist's Corpse : Vulcan's Soul : ::* #1: Exodus ::* #2: Exiles ::* #3: Epiphany : Signature Edition : (souborné vydání) ::* Worlds in Collision ::*Duty, Honor, Redemption ::* The Hand of Kahless ::* Sand and Stars :* Ex Machina : Errand of Fury : ::* #1: Seeds of Rage ::* #2: Demands of Honor ::* #3: Sacrifices of War :* Burning Dreams :* Constellations : Crucible : ::* #1: McCoy: Provenance of Shadows ::* #2: Spock: The Fire and the Rose ::* #3: Kirk: The Star to Every Wandering : Rihannsu : ::* #5: The Empty Chair ::* The Bloodwing Voyages (souborné vydání) :* Troublesome Minds :* Inception :* Unspoken Truth Románové řady s dějem v alternativních časových liniích Podívej se také na * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket) * Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) * Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) Původní série de:Star Trek: The Original Series (Romane) en:Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) nl:Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)